


Us Against the World

by pastaii (orphan_account)



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, M/M, boyf riends - Freeform, trans!michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 03:02:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14346648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/pastaii
Summary: Michael has always been problematic and depressed. Jeremy has tried to help his friend best he can, but you cant fix what is broken without risking the cracks reopening.TW- TRANS BASED ABUSE AND DEPRESSION





	Us Against the World

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone! big depression/selfharm tw and abuse tw. trans shit happens. why do i like making these children suffer

_"Dad?" The tweenage girl walked into the living room, an anxious air about her. "Mom?"_

_May's parents turned to her. Her father's eyes burned with an angry fire that he barely was holding at bay. Her mother flinched._

_"I want to tell you something.." She stepped into the center of the livimg room, apprehension tingling in her nerves. She coukd feel the judgemental, malicious gaze her father cast in her peripheral vision, burning into her side._

_What was May doing? She knew what would happen._

_Thoughts flew in her head, her heart raced and shook her short body. This was stupid._

_May tried to retreat, but she didnt move a muscle even an inch. Her father was waiting and the risk was far too great._

_Her mouth opened, almost involuntarily, and the words fell out like a bird toppling from a nest, only to fly lopsided to the ears of her onlooking parents._

_"Im not a girl. Im a boy." She choked out the words. Her father's scowl intensified._

_Her mother cast a flighty glance to her violent husband. Slowly, her kind nature begun to wash away the fear May felt. The tweenager could feel the intense motherly love, and it shielded her best it could._

_"I-I dont want to be May. I want to be Michael." She stammered, trying to sound strong._

_His mother reached out to comfort her child...._

_It was so fast, as if lights had flashed and burst before Michael's eyes, but before he could breathe to even begin to scream, he was on the ground, trembling as his body went numb and cold, then flashed with pain in every nerve._

_Everybody's mouths were moving. Michael was breating heavily, choking on his sobs. His parents were yelling, but all he heard were faint car alarms ringing in his skull. Blood trickled from his nose and onto the crinkly flowered dress his parents had made him wear._

_Her father turned to him as his mother soundlessly protested, noises not reaching his ears. He screamed and ran, turning down the hall. His sound was coming back. Screeches roared in his ears with the fast motion of blood and his pulse._

_He ran into his room. Vibrations in the floor trickled up his feet, alerting him of his father growing ever nearer._

_Run._

_Whipping open his closet and slamming the door, Michael shoved aside heavy clothes hanging from above. Tears streamed from his eyes, and his muscles screamed from the mad dash, but there was more to come._

_There, in the back of the closet, behind a box of shoes. A small bolt hole he had used far too many times. His mother screamed, piercing the layer of ringing._

_Biting back a sob, the silence of the bolt hole was overwhelming, and Michael had to crawl on the concrete to squeeze through the passage._

_Moonlight hit his grim, teary face. "Jeremy!" He yelped, not scared to make sound after his long trek away. He was at least a house away from his home. He'd come back a few days, but until then..._

_Arms wrapped around Michael from behind. A 13-year-old Jeremy stared at his friend, his smile fading as he noticed the expression on his friend's face._

_"It didnt work out, huh?" The freckled boy murmured._

_Michael clenched the grass, boting his lip with the smallest little sob._

_He froze, letting the form of his friend in the night embrace him back. "Thankyou..." He whimpered, returning the hug._

_"My mom's set up the pullout bed. How long this time?"_

_"A-a while..."_

_Jeremy had a grim face._ _"We'll get through this somehow, Michael."_

_Michael felt a rush of that same fanmliar hidden love for for his friend again as he heard him use his name._

_Jeremy held out a hand, and Michael took it and got up with a weak smile, that smile that held so much emotion. So many stories._

_"It's us against the world- but we'll survive."_


End file.
